


YohaRiko Things

by FR33M4N, Zooki



Series: Break Time [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FR33M4N/pseuds/FR33M4N, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooki/pseuds/Zooki
Summary: Just YohaRiko doing YohaRiko things.





	1. Unless...

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing grand. Just a series of drabbles I wrote for my friends based on the fanarts we found or YohaRiko discussions we had.
> 
> They're really short which is perfect for a quick YohaRiko read.
> 
> It's also our gift to the birthday Angel Yohane!
> 
> Checking out the links in some chapters before reading is highly recommended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mother's Day Special

Aqours had scheduled another onsen trip. However, on the day of the trip, Dia and Ruby had to cancel because of a very important family matter while Riko also had to help her mom with work. The group wanted to postpone the trip but the three of them insisted that they should carry on with it.

The trip went well but Yoshiko wasn't able to enjoy it as much as she wanted to. The thought of Riko working hard with her mom never left her mind.

It was dinner time when Yoshiko arrived home. Her mom arrived minutes later, looking exhausted.

"Both my mom and Riri's mom are working hard. They deserve a break," Yoshiko thought to herself. "We should all hangout together... just kidding. Unless..." A brilliant idea hit the fallen angel! She took out her phone and sent a message to Riko. She told her about her plan and waited for the other girl to reply. The response was instantaneous. Riko thought her plan was perfect! They agreed to meet up the next day to talk about their Mother's Day Onsen Treat for their mothers.


	2. Yohaneso to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pew! Pew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [ this ](https://twitter.com/09080891/status/1140920884175212544?s=09) fanart!

"I, Yohane, has once again descended to the mortal world!"

"Yohane-sama! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Please save me!"

"Fear not, Riri, for I shall cast a spell to vanquish the monstrous mushroom dog and end its reign of terror!"

"That's good and all Yohane-sama but could you cast a spell that will finish our work faster instead?" Riko asked as she turned to look at her co-worker who was busy playing with nesoberis of them. "Yocchan, if you want to take a break soon then stop playing with those plushies and help me stack the rest of them on the shelf," she added.

Yoshiko reluctantly stopped the nesoberiri rescue mission and joined the real Riko in their own mission as employees of the store.


	3. NesobeRiri is Saved!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NesobeRiri was swooned~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous one which was inspired by [ this ](https://twitter.com/09080891/status/1140920884175212544?s=09) fanart.

"Oh, Yohane-sama! Thank you so much for saving me!"

"Riri, what are you..." Yoshiko stopped mid-sentence as she turned around to see Riko carrying Yohaneso and Nesoberiri. The older girl smiled fondly and handed Yohaneso to its human counterpart which Yoshiko gladly accepted.

"Kukuku," Yoshiko chuckled as she placed her nesoberi's right hand near it's slanted eyes as if it's doing the Yohane pose. "Yohane will never let anything or anyone harm her elite little demon Riri!"

The two store employees laughed happily for a few seconds until Riko decided to step a little closer to Yoshiko. "You also saved the day, Yocchan. You stacked and organized the display very neatly," the redhead complimented while wrapping her right arm around the shorter girl's waist. Her left hand was still holding the Riko nesoberi which was facing the Yoshiko nesoberi.

"Yohane will never let her elite little demon Riri work by herself," the blue-haired girl responded while she wrapped her left arm around the taller girl's waist. Her right hand was still holding the Yoshiko nesoberi which was facing the Riko nesoberi. She then gently pulled Riko's body closer as they both leaned in for a kiss; nesoberis imitating their human counterparts.


	4. Unmatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yocchan and Riri tried to surprise each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based from / inspired by [ this ](https://twitter.com/h_tiger/status/888739302418423808) comic.

"Hehe, I guess we were thinking the same thing, Yocchan," Riko giggled. The plan was to surprise her girlfriend by sporting the same hairstyle as hers. She was sure that Yoshiko would love it. She didn't take into consideration, however, that the younger girl would do the same.

"Kukuku... Who would have thought that we would replicate each other's hairstyles at the same time, Riri? Our plan to match with each other failed but I guess this is still acceptable." 

"Destiny is at work again, Yocchan. Also, I love your new look. It suits you~"

"Riri looks stunning in a bun! Her yukata looks amazing too! As expected of my Elite Little Demon!"

"Shall we go and enjoy the festival in our fancy new look then?" Riko asked as she held her hand out which Yoshiko happily took.

The couple strolled around the festival grounds merrily, visiting every stalls that caught their interests (mostly Yoshiko's), and trying different food and games. 

"Yocchan, would you love to eat some takoyaki?" Yoshiko's Riko impression was spot on. She imitated the redhead from her voice, down to her tone, and gestures perfectly.

"Kukuku... Yohane shall see if the mortals' version of the Tears of the Fallen Angel can hold a candle to the creations of Hell!" Riko stated as she played along with the younger girl's antic.

"These are just normal takoyaki, Yocchan. But don't worry, they're up to hell's standards."

"Then Yohane shall take Riri's words and share takoyaki with her favorite little demon!"

The two of them continued to impersonate each other for the rest of the night. Rikohane then led them to an empty bench, away from the crowd. Yoshiko was about to sit but Riko suddenly stood on top of the bench while doing a T pose.

"Riri- no. Yocchan..." Riko finally dropped the act. "The surprise didn't go according to plan but I'm glad. Our little blunder made this night more enjoyable than I could ever imagine. Things don't always go the way I want them to when I'm with you but you make them so much better. Every moment with you is as unpredictable, exciting, wonderful, and colorful as this!"

Fireworks started rushing to the night sky behind Riko as soon as she raised both her hands up in the air.

Yoshiko was speechless for three reasons: Riko's speech was heartwarming, Riko's timing was impeccable, and most importantly... Riko looked stunning in her yukata while wearing a hair bun. The fireworks may have been beautiful but the great Yohane wouldn't know because she was mesmerized by the angel who commanded them.

* * *

"You really look mesmerizing here, Riri. The fireworks in the background made it look so whimsical," Yoshiko said while showing the photo she took the other night to Riko. "Although it would have been really embarrassing if they didn't go off on time," she teased.

"D- don't remind me, Yocchan! I don't know what came over me. I was so caught up in the moment."

"Don't worry, Riri. It turned out great in the end. You're timing was amazing!"

"And that's why I'm an elite little demon," Riko said with a smirk.

"That's why you're THE elite little demon. You're the only one capable of capturing Yohane's heart."


	5. Stronger Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko wanted to update the contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ This ](https://www.fancomics.org/comics/23) is a must read!

"R- Riri, I know that you've already accepted the contract as my Elite Little Demon," Yoshiko said softly as she stared at the sparkling sea. Riko left her gaze from the beautiful sunset to marvel at an even more beautiful being who was standing next to her. The redhead wanted to say something but she didn't want to interrupt her fallen angel.

Yoshiko turned to face Riko; determined to express her feelings for the love of her life as smooth as possible. She held Riko's hands and continued.

"We updated the contract when you went back to Tokyo to pursue your dream. Then we updated it again when we confessed our love for each other," Yoshiko paused as she took a deep breath. "I'm glad that our contract is ultimately rigid that nothing can ever break it," she took another deep breath as she let go of Riko's right hand to caress the older girl's cheek.

"Riri, our love for each other is what made our contract strong. At first I thought it couldn't get any stronger but it actually can!"

The fallen angel took out a folded piece of paper from her bag. "Riri... I want to update the contract one last time and I hope you will agree with it," she said, nervousness apparent in her voice. Yoshiko timidly handed Riko the paper. Curious, Riko took the paper from Yoshiko's hand gently, as if being cautious. It was the first time that Yoshiko made a physical contract. It has always been an oral contract, a sort of meeting of the minds thing. She unfolded the paper and gasped as she read its contents.

"Y- Yocchan... Th- this is a marriage contract!" Riko looked up only to find Yoshiko on her knee, hand holding up an opened tiny black box that contained a ring with a sakura pink colored gemstone.

"Riko... will you update the contract one last time by marrying me?"

"Yocchan! Yes!"


	6. Little Angel; Eternal Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new addition to the YohaRiko family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by all the family AU fanfics and fanarts out there. Thank you for creating them!

"Hi mom, we're back. Where's-"

"Mommy! Mama!" little Atsuko started running towards her mothers as soon as her grandmother opened the front door. She greeted them with a tight hug before pulling them inside. "Mommy! Mama! Atsuko wants to show you something!" she said excitedly as she dragged both Yoshiko and Riko to the living room; Riko's mother following behind.

"Ja~n! Atsuko drew Peewoo!" exclaimed the little angel with blue hair and golden eyes as she showed her masterpiece to everyone in the room. As if on cue, Prelude came out of nowhere and began licking the little artist.

"Wow! That looks exactly like Prelude! My baby's drawing is wonderful, right mom?" said Riko as she showed the artwork to her mother.

"This is indeed amazing, Acchan! Grandma is proud of you."

"That's our little angel! And of course you have a professional model too, isn't that right, Peewoo?" Yoshiko said as she kneeled to hug both her daughter and their dog.

"Thank you, mommy. Mama taught Atsuko how to draw best familiar Peewoo!"

"Mama is a great artist, isn't she?"

"Yup! Atsuko wants to draw just like mama and grandma when Atsuko grows up!"

"I'm sure you will, Acchan," Yoshiko assured her. She then picked up Atsuko for more quality angel time. "Oh! I almost forgot. We bought your favorite cookies-"

"No cookies before dinner, Yocchan," Riko interrupted. She knew perfectly well where the sentence would lead to.

"Just one cookie won't ruin her appetite. Please, Riri..."

"Please, mama..."

Riko sighed in defeat. It was hard for her to keep her resolve when it came to her angels. Her daughter may be pure and innocent but she got the charm of the great fallen angel Yohane. "Alright but just one cookie," Riko conceded. She watched fondly as her wife, her daughter, and her dog rummaged enthusiastically through the BIODEGRADABLE grocery bags.

"Yocchan really loves to spoil Acchan," Riko said softly, only enough for her mom to hear.

"And you really love to spoil Yoshiko-chan and Atsuko-chan."

"I can't help it, mom. Sometimes I can't say no to my two adorable angels."

"I've witnessed how you spoiled Yoshiko-chan from highschool up to this moment."

"That's because she never stopped loving me since highschool up to this moment."

"And Yohane will never stop loving you, Riko til death do us part," Yoshiko whispered to herself.


	7. Atsuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Acchan's profile and why she loves a certain dish and dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/fr33m4n135/status/1149943094185353216) are two wonderful artworks by FR33M4N himself!

**Name:** Atsuko  
**Nickname:** Acchan  
**Age:** 9 years old  
**Birthday:** February 14  
**Zodiac Sign:** AQOUR-ius (Aquarius)  
**Blood type:** A  
**Favorite food:** frozen yogurt, *nabemono  
**Least favorite food:** anything sour and salty  
**Likes:** drawing, collecting seashells, reading adventure books  
**Dislike:** frogs

 **Other info:**  
When she was younger, she couldn't pronounce 'prelude' properly. She can pronounce it now but she still likes to call Prelude 'Peewoo'. In fact, it was her first word. Although Yohane keeps on insisting that Acchan's first word was giran. 

She goes to the same school where Yoshiko's mother teaches. Yocchan's mom was the one who introduced frozen yogurt to Acchan on her very very VERY first day of school. She bought her a cup of convenience store froyo during recess and Acchan loved it. Her grandma was delighted to know that her granddaughter loved her little treat so she promised her to bring her to "a magical place full of frozen yogurt and cakes" on Saturday. Also, she wanted to catch up on the latest gossip with Riko's mom. 

Acchan and her grandmothers bonded at... Grandma's on Saturday as promised. Yocchan and Riri took that opportunity to have a house date.

**Aunt Mari made her signature stewshine on Acchan's 6th birthday. A few days later, Acchan asked her mothers if they could have stewshine for dinner. Riko softly explained that the ingredients were very rare and expensive. Acchan, as a bright child, understood what her mother said but disappointment was still evident on her face. Fortunately, Yohane had an idea. She told Acchan that they should make nabe instead. It's somewhat similar but ten times better because Acchan could put anything she likes in it. Acchan's enthusiasm returned immediately. Later that day, Yoshiko and Riko decided to take Acchan with them to the market to buy ingredients for dinner. Acchan couldn't contain her excitement as she sat in the backseat of the car. She mentioned one by one all the ingredients that she was familiar with and asked her mothers if she could put them in the nabe.

"Can Acchan put shiitake?" Atsuko asked both parents.

"Of course you can, love!" Riko replied.

"I don't think Chika's dog would fit in our pot," Yoshiko joked.

"Silly mommy, you can't eat doggies."

"That's right, Yocchan. You can't it doggies."

The family of three laughed happily for a moment until little Atsuko resumed her interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 years old because 9 is a special number in Love Live.
> 
> February 14 is YohaRiko's mid-birthday thing!
> 
> FR33M4N picked the name Atsuko
> 
> Riri's blood type is A.


	8. Chapter 8

_Did we change destiny or was it always meant to be?_

_A dog. How ironic that a dog made us realized our feelings for each other. Was it all planned out? Was it destiny's final step to bring two people, born and raised in two different cities, together?_

_Steps. These are important events in our lives that led us to this moment, right? If so, then destiny's first step was to make us enroll in Uranohoshi with the aid of an invisible power. However, we were in different years so destiny must have waited until we're both in highschool to commence step one._

_The one. Is this what it actually feels like to fall? It's scary yet exciting! I knew the moment I fell that she's the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I told her that already but tomorrow I'm going to show her that I mean it when I say 'I do'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be Riri, could be Yocchan.


	9. And Yet Here We Are

Fallen angels cannot stand the light  
And yet here you are shining so bright  
Fallen angels favor everything demonic  
And yet here you are playing music so angelic  
It's always the opposite that you do  
And yet here I am so drawn into you  
I thought leaving heaven was the last time I fall  
And yet here I am falling for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poem written a year ago.


End file.
